How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: A new series that continues the "How To Train Your Kung Fu" series with new villains, new adventures, and new friends that the vikings of Berk and the kung fu masters of China will have to make. Enjoy and leave out some reviews, please!
1. Prologue

_**Hello, everyone. This is LandoftheFuture and I have some great news for the HTTYD and KFP crossover. I have decided to make a new series called the "Dragon Warriors" trilogy. It takes place after the events of How To Train Your Kung Fu 5: Death of the Dragon where a new breed of evil is lurking in the presence of the Ku Zai warriors and guardians of the Light. So it's up to Hiccup, the other vikings of Berk, Po, and the other kung fu masters of China along with the return of their old friend Ryan Mors to fight the new dragons that are a combination of viking and chinese-esque creatures who plot to soon bring the world to darkness. The old characters from the How To Train Your Kung Fu series return (with Prince Oai and Panthera also returning). Since it has been a long time since I completed the series, this trilogy will bring the characters from both films to new adventures, new dangers, and new friends they will make along the way. The trilogy will be much darker; I can promise you all that, with evil villains and their appearances. Hope all of you would like this, especially my good friend, Animation Universe 2005! Enjoy! Here's the first chapter**_

* * *

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors**_

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

_**The adventures of the vikings and kung fu masters began with a young teenage viking named Hiccup of Berk, who, along with his viking friends and adults, to a far away place known as China and in the Valley of Peace where they meet the kung fu masters called the "Furious Five" and the Dragon Warrior named Po, a panda who lives in the valley. Once there, they had many adventures together including the new evil dragon named Raxthorn, an apprentice who worked for a group of warriors known as the "Ku Zai/Light" guardians and planned to bring the world to darkness. His plan failed as both the warriors along with a newcomer from Colorado named Ryan Mors, thus destroying the Dark, the Ku Zai's greatest enemy, once and for all.**_

_**Once they succeeded, all is peaceful for both Berk and China, but just when you think they had triumphed over evil, little do they know that a new breed of evil is afoot and is not the Ku Zai's greatest enemy. Long ago, the ancestors of the Ku Zai warriors fought against a new clan called the "Xao Fu Berk" clan where only three dragons were made by their leader Lord Xao. The leader, however, died of a heart attack and caused the three dragons to have their vengeance on both of the people's cities. Both viking and china related, they vanquished the people, but little did they know that the Ku Zai warriors saw their deadly deed and used their magic to seal them in their palace for one day, when that is broken, they will try and vanquish their enemies and bring peace to their world of China filled with talking creatures.**_

_**Their hope lies within their greatest friends that they had fought against the Dark and that hope is in the kung fu masters of China and the vikings of Berk.**_


	2. A Peaceful Day In Both Worlds

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors**_

_**Chapter 2: A Peaceful Day In Both Worlds**_

In a frosty winter day in Berk, we see all of the vikings waiting until tomorrow to celebrate another Snoggletog, a holiday in christmas especially Hiccup now is now flying Toothless past all of the villager's homes and shops including the weapons vault and the bakery. An hour later, we see the Night Fury carrying Hiccup into the air once and flew him back to where the other teenage vikings are at. It has been a year since he and the kung fu masters of China saved their world from the evil forces of the Dark led by its leader Raxthorn, a dragon who was once an apprentice of the Ku Zai warriors before he turned evil. If Hiccup can go back to China once again like he did last time he went after he was appointed by Lord Shen of Gongmen City to join his wolf army in case anyone who would try and destroy both the cities of the heroes.

Later that night, we see Hiccup and Toothless watching the moon shine on the ocean near Berk when suddenly, his medallion that resembles a green dragon that he had received a few years back starts to glow. When the teenage viking sees it glowing, it shows the Ku Zai Warriors and the Light guardians calling him with Raxthorn behind one of them.

"Raxthorn, is that you?", asked Hiccup.

"Yes it is and I got some great news for you", said Raxthorn, "I just got appointed to being a new leader of the Ku Zai warriors and the Light as well after I apologized to them for what I have done to Lord Yerashi a year ago. Isn't that great?"

"Wow", said Hiccup, "Sure sounds great to me. I'm pretty sure the others would like to see what you have since you're the new leader. It's been a long time, you know since we changed you of your evil ways. Sounds like there's peace in Berk and we wouldn't have it if it hadn't been for you when you became evil."

"I'm pretty sure Po and the other kung fu masters in China are still doing fine", said Raxthorn.

"Which reminds me", said Hiccup, "Lord Shen appointed me to join in his wolf army and his second-in-command with Toothless at my side. Isn't that great, too?"

"Sounds interesting and intriguing", said Raxthorn, "Oh, and I have something else in mind for you, Hiccup. Before I became evil, Lord Yerashi had something near the artifacts of the Light. If you would like to come to the Ku Zai kingdom with your friends at Berk and China, I would show it to you. It's very important."

"Should my father know?", asked Hiccup.

"Yes, Hiccup, especially your father", said Raxthorn.

"I'll be there as soon as I can as long as my friends and I stick together if anything evil is happening", said Hiccup.

"Yes and I will be looking forward to see you again soon, viking", said Raxthorn, "Tell the others I said hi."

"I promise", said Hiccup and after the medallion stopped glowing, he puts it in his pocket before he goes to his room in his house centimeters away from the Great Hall in Berk. Then, he goes to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Valley of Peace, we see Po meditating with Master Shifu in the Jade Palace while Tigress and the other Furious Five warriors along with the reformed snow leopard named Tai Lung practicing their balances without losing a lot of focus. While those events are going on, we see Lord Shen arriving with his wolf army in the middle of the morning when the sun rose in the distance. The peacock ruler of Gongmen City watches the bunny, sheep, and pig villagers bowing respectfully to him while Zhong brandishes his sword.

"Whatever are you doing with that sword, Zhong?", asked Shen.

"Just in case anyone tries to sneak up on us, that's all", said Zhong and after they proceeded walking in the stairs of the Jade Palace, they walked inside the Jade Palace after walking past Zeng, the messenger goose before they see the two kung fu masters continue to meditate.

"We know you're here, Shen", said Po.

"How did you guess?", asked Shen, curiously.

"Once we meditate, Lord Shen, we can always sense anyone's presence", explained Shifu.

"How intriguing", said Shen, "I came here to bring you two a letter from the Ku Zai warriors and the guardians of the Light."

"You sure?", asked Po.

"Absolutely", said Shen, "It's from Raxthorn, the dragon that we fought with them and the vikings a year ago. It says that he's the leader of the Ku Zai warriors now."

"Raxthorn? Leader?", asked Po, curiously.

"Yes, he is and read this letter that has been given to you, Po", said Shen and Po took the letter from him before he reads it out loud.

_**Po, Dragon Warrior of the Jade Palace and the Valley of Peace,**_

_**As leader of the Ku Zai kingdom, rightful ruler to take my master's place so I can take care of my responsibilities, you, Shifu, and your fellow warriors along with Lord Shen of Gongmen City, will come to the palace. There is a tapestry that Lord Yerashi had kept a few years ago before I killed him. Once you arrive there, I will show you something secret that would determine all of your fates and the fate of this world. I will be waiting until you arrive by magic safely.**_

_**From Lord Raxthorn, replacement of the late Lord Yerashi**_

"Something secret?", asked Po, wondering what he had meant on the letter, "Is there another breed of evil trying to destroy all of China?"

"We're not sure, Po", said Shen, "But what I do know is... it's not about this world."

"Then we need to leave... tonight", said Po and later that night, we see the Furious Five packing their equipment and other items while Tigress watches Po looking at the letter from Lord Raxthorn.

"What does Raxthorn have in mind since he changed from his evil ways?", asked Tigress.

"This letter said that it's not about this world being in danger", said Po, "It could be... another person in danger? Or fulfilling a prophecy to defeat the enemy? Something like that or maybe we should do those two things again? Don't worry, Tigress. We'll find out soon enough."

"Of course we would", said Monkey.

"Besides, what more would you expect this whole thing to be?", asked Crane.

"A hostage crisis?", asked Mantis, "Or how about... a case of pneumonia?"

"No one's sick, Mantis", said Viper.

"Just sayin'", said Mantis.

"All I'm saying is that Lord Raxthorn has something in mind for us", said Po, "We don't know what it is, but it doesn't involve trying to kill us all and China with it. I hope it isn't."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Berk, the next morning, we see Hiccup talking to Astrid and the others about what Raxthorn had said to him last night and they believe him.

"So let me get this straight", said Snotlout, "Are you saying that there could be another evil force that could destroy both China and Berk at the same time?"

"I'm not sure, Snotlout", said Hiccup, "It could be... another dragon that we have to fight. It could be... anything else than that. We have to find out soon once we reach the Ku Zai kingdom. Are you guys with me?"

"We're ready", said Tuffnut.

"I'm ready", said Ruffnut.

"Count me in", said Fishlegs.

"No matter what danger we're in, I'll always be with you", said Astrid and Hiccup turned to his father.

"Dad, are you ready to do this with me?", asked Hiccup.

"I won't risk putting the village in danger, but I'll do what I can to help you", said Stoick.

"As will I", said Gobber and Hiccup takes out his medallion before he said the ancient words that would take them to the Ku Zai kingdom.

"Ohum, Okum, Okei, Wie", said Hiccup, "Ku Zai Palace."

The medallion then glows before it takes them to the Ku Zai palace where Lord Raxthorn is there waiting for them. Meanwhile, back at the Jade Palace in the middle of the morning, we see Po taking out his medallion and say the ancient words that would also take the kung fu masters to the Ku Zai kingdom.

"Ohum, Okum, Okei, Wie", said Po, "Ku Zai Palace."

His medallion glows and takes them to the Ku Zai Palace offscreen.

* * *

**The next chapter would revolve around the new villains in the story the "Xao Fu Berk" dragons. It'll be a little bit shorter, but not too short. Hope y'all like it! :)**


	3. The Xao Fu Berk Dragons

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors**_

_**Chapter 3: The Xao Fu Berk Dragons**_

Meanwhile, on top of a sacred mountain far away from Berk, we see a dark shadow rising near the largest rocks before we see a red dragon with a chinese and viking markings on it. So did the green and black dragons wearing the same markings and they happen to be the most deadly dragons in the history of both Berk and China: The Xao Fu Berk Dragons and Lords of their previous leader Lord Xao. The three dragons are named Huroko, Teushi, and Beushin as they look into their dark magic orb to see the vikings and kung fu masters walking towards each other after their arrival to the Ku Zai palace.

"Those are the ones who defeated the Dark, alright", said Huroko.

"The most powerful warriors in all of Berk and China", said Teushi, "and they're with those foolsome guardians of the Light who prevailed over the Dark. If they find out about us, they'll be sent by the palace's leader to destroy us all."

"We must not let that happen!", said Beushin sternly, "I suggest that we send out our armies to destroy those warriors once and for all!"

"Let's have patience, brother", said Huroko, "By the time is right, we will have our chance to defeat those warriors, but until then, they aren't in our territories just yet. They might be here in a few matter of hours."

"You're right, brother, as usual", said Beushin after he calmed himself down for a little bit, but heard a small noise in their dark cave.

When the dragons turned around, it happens to be a messenger goose from the Ku Zai kingdom trespassing their territories and their lair. The messenger goose becomes frightened when their shadows lurked on him and tried to escape, but Teushi blocked his only chance to escaping before the three cornered him to the ground before Beushin puts his claw on his beak.

"Why are you trespassing in our sacred lair?", asked Beushin in the most intimidating way.

"I came here to find your location and when I report it to Lord Raxthorn, he'll send out the warriors from both Berk and China", explained the messenger goose in a frightened way, "What are you three going to do with me? I'm just a goose."

"Exactly", said Beushin darkly, "and since cats aren't here as we speak, we'll be the ones to eat you, but... if you work for us, we'll release you harmlessly. Would that make you feel better, goose?"

The messenger goose stared at the dragons for a while and Teushin gives him an intimidating look.

"Answer his question!", sneered Teushin darkly.

"Well, I suppose I...", said the messenger goose.

"Excellent", said Huroko, "Now, once we make our plans to make them surrender to us, we shall release you harmless and will never go near you again... if you promise never to trespass in our lair. Are we clear?"

The messenger goose nod his head yes and the dragons looked at him for a moment and decided.

"But... since you won't be of any use to us if you refuse, send this Lord Raxthorn a message that if the warriors are there, they'll have to face us to the death", said Huroko darkly and the messenger goose flew away, frightened at his face and appearance. The green dragon chuckled evily and turned to the other two dragons.

"Let us keep an eye out for those warriors and see if this Lord Raxthorn can reveal what is to come to them", said Huroko and the three turned back to the orb and it reveals Lord Raxthorn talking to the warriors of Berk and China about something secret.

"My friends, there is something that I must tell you and it's the reason why I called you all here", said Raxthorn, "There is a prophecy, but it has nothing to do with the Light or the Dark at all. It's a new force that our ancestors fought a few centuries ago. They were once known as the "Xao Fu Berk" clan where only four dragons fought against them. Their leader was Lord Xao, the gold dragon and he used a weapon that used to kill our ancestor's leader Lord Chifu, but just when all hope seemed lost, my ancestor named Khaul defeated Lord Xao with a weapon made by the Light itself known as the Ku Zai Spear of Honor. One day, after their leader's separate deaths, the three dragons swore their oath and vengeance against the ancestors after they had been sealed by the Ku Zai Seal of Justice. And one day, they will come back and rule our world in complete shadow and darkness. The seal will soon be destroyed in a matter of days and if it does, the three dragons would find you all. Warriors of Berk and China, your ancestors were a part of that prophecy before they were vanquished, but before that, they created a texture made out of stone hidden in the vault of this palace. It was written in four words and it said,

"_**Earth, Wind, Fire,** **Water**_**"**

"It means", continued Raxthorn, "That there are four swords of magic made by your ancestors with a lot of help from our ancestors, who used their magic to make them powerful. The first one controls all of nature on this earth, the second sword unleashes air and flying powers, the third controls fire by using your anger and the fourth controls all of the ocean and use it for good, but not for evil. You see, if the dragons would prevent you from finding those swords, they will prevail over good and cover our world in complete darkness. Hiccup, can you remember the power that you had when you fought one of the agents of the Dark? It may be important if you need a sword that helped you defeat her."

"I do now", said Hiccup, "It's the Sword of Odin and it was given to me by Master Oogway. He told me to use it in times of severe distress and when we got the city of Mahjong, a feline named Panthera told me to put all five of those swords in the White Table. We found all four in our quest from Fael, the Squid Dragon and I put the Sword of Odin in them, I got all of the power I needed to help my friends. Wait a minute. I see it now, the swords from the White Table are the only thing are capable of defeating those dragons, are they?"

"Man, our ancestors sure came in handy in making great weapons", said Ruffnut.

"Your ancestors were magnificent back then, Hiccup", said Raxthorn, "and I will be very grateful if Panthera is here right now to give you back that sword."

"Don't worry", said Hiccup, "We may have time to find her."

"You won't have enough time", said a voice so familiar and the vikings and kung fu masters turned to see Panthera, a black panther who made the swords that helped Hiccup defeat Hushia's dragon.

"Panthera", said Po and walked towards the panther, "It's great to see you again."

"As am I, Dragon Warrior", said Panthera, "I came here in your presence since you had changed your evil ways, Raxthorn."

"You know my name?", asked Raxthorn and after she walked towards him, he takes her paw and kisses it before he looks at her in an attractive way, "Well, such a fine creature like you can show the lord of the Light your devine and beautiness."

"Beautiness can wait for the danger that lurks within this world will soon come to find us", said Panthera, "I have just heard word of the three dragons of the Xao Fu Berk clan the spirits."

"Spirits? How intriguing", said Raxthorn, "and I suppose you're here to help those warriors as well, eh?"

"Indeed I am and I suppose a... evil-doer-changed-to-Lord-of-Light like you has just told them the way to defeat those warriors", said Panthera.

"Exactly", said Raxthorn, "Hiccup, warrior of Berk, and Po, Dragon Warrior and kung fu master of China, the world needs you two again along with all of your friends as well. Do you swear on your oath as protectors of both worlds that you will do what you can to save it from darkness once again?"

"We swear on our separate worlds, Lord Raxthorn of the Light", said Hiccup.

"We'll save the world once again", said Po and the two looked at each other and smiled at one another.

"Well, Hiccup", said Astrid, "Looks like you'll always need some help."

"Besides, we'll never lose hope on you two", said Tigress.

"Yeah, but we're gonna need like an army if we're going to defeat those dragons", said Snotlout.

"I think there's only one person who might help us", said Hiccup, "Someone who helped us defeat the last evil force that tried to destroy China and Berk."

"Ryan Mors", said Po, "That kid from Colorado. I sure miss him that much, did I?"

"We all do, Po", said Viper, "Let's hope he's alright and if he tries to come back here again, we might need his help this time."

Meanwhile, in Colorado in the orphanage, we see Ryan Mors looking out the window, seeing the beautiful blue moon shining down on a puddle of water far away from him in the same place where he got transported to Berk. He then looks at his medallion in a saddened look.

"Berk", said Ryan Mors and he goes back to sleep, hoping that he would have a big day ahead of him tomorrow.

Meanwhile, back at the dragons' lair, we see Huroko in his dark and angry face as Teushi and Beushin watches.

"Those warriors have a chance, eh?", asked Huroko darkly, "Well, it's time for us to show those pathetic warriors the true meaning of our power and dignity. My brothers, come forth with me and we shall destroy those vikings and kung fu masters once and for all!"

The dragons roared very loudly, causing their lair and the underground to shake a bit violently.

* * *

_**Next chapter coming right up!**_


	4. Hiccup's Nightmare

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors**_

_**Chapter 4: Hiccup's Nightmare**_

Later that night, while everyone has gone to sleep, we see Hiccup dreaming of himself back on Berk where he sees that there aren't anything evil trying to destroy it. He smiles and said, "Home."

"Woo hoo hoo hoo!", shouted Hiccup and walked as fast as he could until he reached his home where he hears his father's voice.

"Hiccup, are you there?", asked Stoick's voice and Hiccup walked into his house.

"I'm here, dad", said Hiccup, but when he entered his home, it turns out that his father isn't here, "Dad? Where are you?"

Suddenly, he hears a crack on the floor below him and then, he falls on it in complete darkness. He lands with a thud on his face before lights shine down upon him and when the teenage viking gets back up, he finds himself in a room filled with memories of the adventures that he had with Po and the other kung fu masters of China before his own back on Berk especially the final battle between him with Toothless against the Red Death. Suddenly, only two of the candles went out before the others and when Hiccup turns around, he sees the Xao Fu Berk Dragons crawling towards him.

"Can it be?", asked Hiccup.

"Yes, Hiccup", said Huroko, "It is us, the mightiest dragons in all of China and Berk. We have come to settle with you and your friends by preventing you from destroying us. If we do, your worlds will be in darkness and humans will cease to exist."

"It won't work", said Hiccup, "We won't let you three destroy us. As long as we're together, nothing is impossible."

"How cliched", said Teushi, "Now, let us destroy you since no one on his beautiful island is here to save you. Even your dragon friend, the Night Fury."

"You... killed him?", asked Hiccup and the three dragons chuckled evily before the teenage viking escapes them by running as fast as he could. He bumps into a dead end, however and as the dragons caught up with him, they use their fire powers to kill him offscreen and the teenage viking wakes up from this dream before he gasped for a moment.

"Astrid", said Hiccup, "Astrid, wake up!"

Astrid wakes up and is now controlled by Huroko while Hiccup gasped again in complete shock.

"Beware, viking", said Huroko, "Beware the Xao Fu Berk Dragons!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", shouted Hiccup after waking up from the actual dream that he had.

"Hiccup, what is it?", asked Astrid, now worried.

"I had a nightmare", said Hiccup, "I saw those three dragons that Raxthorn told me about and they killed me. That's all it happened."

"Don't worry", said Astrid, "We won't let them kill you as long as we're with each other together."

Hiccup smiles and goes back to sleep as did Astrid.

* * *

_**Sorry for making this completely short. I just wanted to kill some time. That's all.**_


	5. The Kung Fu Warriors Meet Heather

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors**_

_**Chapter 5: The Kung Fu Warriors Meet Heather**_

The next morning, we see Hiccup and the others leaving the Ku Zai kingdom and Lord Raxthorn decides to go with them and let the warriors protect the palace. Meanwhile, back at the Xao Fu Berk Dragons' lair, we see the dragons flying out of the cave and waits outside to see if the seal is broken.

"Our time will come sooner than you think", said Huroko and since the seal is still broken, they decided to wait until a few more hours when it would finally break. Meanwhile, in a snowy mountain far away from the portal that the vikings and kung fu masters had entered, we see our heroes traveling past the edges of the cliffs with Lord Raxthorn in order to avoid danger and peril that lies ahead of them.

"There must be a place where we can make camp for the night", said Lord Raxthorn.

"There's a cave far away from us", said Hiccup, "But, how will we get out of this terrible blizzard?"

Toothless and the other dragons used their firebreaths at the cliffs covered with snow, thus allowing the gang to feel warm and to continue on their way towards the cave that might make them set up camp until tomorrow morning. Suddenly, a scream is heard and the vikings turn around to hear a voice so familiar.

"Somebody help me, please", said the familiar voice and it happens to be Heather's, the teenage viking who worked for the outcasts to save her family from murder and when the vikings saved her, they owed her their thanks and she became their ally.

"It's Heather", said Hiccup.

"Who's Heather?", asked Po.

"That's the viking we saved from the outcasts back on Berk", explained Astrid, "She was working for them to protect her family from them. We did it before and this time, we're gonna save her."

"Leave that to me and Toothless", said Hiccup, "Let's go, bud."

Hiccup got on the Night Fury and he flew him to where Heather is yelling so she can get his attention.

"Hiccup", said Heather, "You're here on this place? I can't believe it!"

"Heather, what are you doing here in the middle of a mountain?", asked Hiccup.

"The last thing I know is that a bunch of magic stuff brought me here and when I woke up", said Heather, "I fell, but managed to save myself from falling into the dark hole."

"We'll help you up", said Hiccup and the Night Fury lifts the female teenager viking up before he flies her towards to where the others are at.

"Kung fu masters of China, we like you to meet Heather, the viking from our world", said Hiccup.

"Nice to meet you, Heather", said Crane as did Monkey and Mantis.

"Pleasure to meet you", said Viper.

"Same thing here", said Tigress.

"It is a pleasure meeting such a fine lady like yourself", said Tai Lung attractively.

"Alright, Tai", said Po, "Let's not overdo it."

"Nice to meet you, kung... fu... masters", said Heather, "What are Kung fu masters, Hiccup?"

"Warriors who protect China from bad guys", answered Snotlout.

"And make friends as well", said Tuffnut and Ruffnut together.

"Oh, I see", said Heather, "Talking animals? I can't believe it."

"Once you come with us for something important, you'll believe it", said Hiccup.

"What are you talking about?", asked Heather.

"It's... kind of a long story", said Hiccup and we shift upwards to the night sky.

* * *

_**Sorry for making this chapter completely short... again. I only wanted to kill some precious time to leave room for the next chapter where Hiccup tells Heather how they met the kung fu warriors of China and their mission to defeat the three dragons. I'll try and update as soon as I can, so enjoy and leave out some reviews, please!**_


	6. Heather Joins The Gang

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors**_

_**Chapter 6: Heather Joins The Gang**_

Meanwhile, back at the Xao Fu Berk Dragons' lair, we see the Seal of Justice wearing out it's last seal before it finally disappears. The three dragons roared very loudly before they flew out of the entrance to their lair. Huroko, Beushin, and Teushi then started to enter the portal that would lead them to the vikings and kung fu masters. Meanwhile, in the dark cave an hour after the gang made it through the storm, we see Hiccup explaining to Heather how they met the kung fu masters in China and now he has to tell her about the most important mission that they would have to complete.

"This mission is very urgent", said Hiccup, "We have to find the four swords of power that contains the elements of fire, earth, wind, and water. If we don't find them soon, the dragons will kill us all."

"Who are the dragons?", asked Heather.

"The Xao Fu Berk Dragons", said Hiccup, "The three dragons of the clan who fought our ancestors centuries ago like Raxthorn here told us. They might be after us, I think, but I'm not sure. We have to find out sooner than we think. That's why we need to find those swords, Heather."

"Hiccup, I know it's important to all of you, but I don't think I can do this", said Heather, "It's too dangerous."

"Heather, last time, we helped you save your family from the outcasts, especially Alvin", said Hiccup, "I think it would be undangerous if you would join us."

"Please, Heather", said Astrid, "Do it with us all."

"Hiccup, wait a minute", said Mantis, "What are the outcasts?"

"Our enemies at Berk", explained Hiccup, "Their leader is Alvin the Treacherous and he wants to start a war against us, but not here. Heather came along and was working with him so she can save her family."

"Is... that all?", asked Crane.

"Yeah, we think it is, Crane", said Viper.

"No wonder we have lots of enemies back in China", said Monkey.

"Hiccup, I don't know", said Heather, "I... I..."

"Heather, if you had the chance to do anything in your entire life, would you do it?", asked Hiccup and Heather looks at the gang and the dragons from Berk; especially Toothless.

"Heather of Berk", said Shifu, "It would be very important if we would do what we can to make sure that you will be safe with us. It's your decision."

Heather, feeling like she has no choice, smiles in agreement.

"I'll do it", said Heather, "You vikings had never let me down before when we first met and I'll never let you all down on this quest."

"Then, Heather of Berk", said Lord Raxthorn, "You shall help us all even in the days when our deaths will come."

"Oh, and uh, when we finish this quest", said Snotlout, "Maybe we can go out on a date, perhaps?"

"Well, we'll see", said Heather, "Thanks for asking, though, Snotlout."

Later that night, while everyone has gone to sleep, we see Heather talking with Shifu about her trying to take some kung fu lessons from him, Po, Tai Lung, and the Furious Five.

"Shifu, do you think I would have the chance to try and learn those kung fu moves from the other creatures that you taught them?", asked Heather, "It's kind of like a long road to do something that's completel impossible."

"Heather, nothing is impossible", said Shifu, "Kung fu helps you achieve your balance and focus inside your body. Once you do the impossible, you can be a kung fu master. Do you understand since your on the quest with us?"

"Yes, Shifu", said Heather, "I'll try and do that. Seriously, I will."

Shifu and Heather smiled at one another before she hugged him tightly.

"Oh, careful", said Shifu.

"You know", said Heather, "You're kind of cute for a..."

"Red panda?", asked Shifu.

"Yeah, that", said Heather, "Goodnight, Shifu."

Heather lets go of Shifu and the two went to sleep while Hiccup and Po happened to watch them.

"Can you believe it?", whispered Hiccup.

"Yeah", said Po, "Tell me about it."

The two warriors went to sleep before we fade to black.

* * *

_**Again, sorry for making this completely short. This is the update that I will do before I can go to school today, but I'll do what I can to continue the story. By the way, sorry I took so long. I was too busy with my spring break last week. Just to remind you all.**_


	7. Into The Fire

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors**_

_**Chapter 7: Into The Fire**_

Two days later, we see the gang followed by Astrid far away from the snowy mountains where they stumble inside a large volcano. They looked down to see lava boiling underneath them while suddenly, a ray of light shines on them and it happens to be a red looking sword that seems to be far away from them.

"That must be one of the swords of power", said Hiccup and sees the cracks on a rock-like bridge, "but thanks to that destroyed bridge there, how will we get to that sword?"

"We need to come up with a plan somehow", said Heather and Toothless roars a bit loudly, "In fact, I already know the plan."

"Wait a minute", said Fishlegs, "You can't take a Night Fury to get closer to a sword that could easily burn it. You'll be killed."

"Then, I guess I'll have to go by myself", said Hiccup, "If only Ryan Mors would be here right now..."

"Go ahead, Hiccup", said Gobber, "We'll wait for you when you get that sword."

"Yeah", said Snotlout, "It'll be a piece of cake."

Hiccup then proceeds to cross the destroyed bridge all by himself and as Stoick watches, worried that he might lose his only son in Berk, the teenage viking managed to make it out of the bridge ok before he proceeds towards the sword of power. Before he would touch it, however, it's power glows and it becomes hotter.

"What's wrong, Hiccup?", asked Astrid.

"I think the sword already activated it's power", said Hiccup, "How am I suppose to touch it without burning my hands?"

Suddenly, his green medallion glows brightly and gives him the power to be immune to anything. When Hiccup finally manages to touch the sword, it's powers had no effect on him as he picks it up lightly without dropping it to the ground. When he puts in on his shoulders, however, the volcano starts to erupt, but only this time, it spews magical lava surroung Hiccup with all of it's might.

"Hiccup!", exclaimed Astrid.

"No!", exclaimed Po.

"What's going on?", asked Fishlegs.

"Is Hiccup dead?", asked Ruffnut.

"The Sword of Fire unleashed it's power", said Lord Raxthorn, "The fire is not killing him. It's summoning a monster to kill him."

"Oh, great", said Snotlout, "Is it a dragon? Because I think that our dragons are ready to take it on ourselves."

"No", said Lord Raxthorn, "It is not a dragon. It's a spirit from the past."

Then, as the fire continues to surround Hiccup, we see an ancient spirit that happens to be an enemy of his ancestors. It appears to be the leader of the Xao Fu Berk Dragons known as Lord Xao as a falcon as he walks towards the teenage viking with a dark stern look at him.

"Why have you come here, viking?", asked Lord Xao darkly.

"Lord Xao", whispered Hiccup.

"Speak up!", exclaimed Lord Xao.

"I am Hiccup from Berk and I came here to get this sword", said Hiccup, "I can use it's power to defeat your three dragons that survived from the battle against our ancestors centuries ago before we were born."

"Interesting", said Lord Xao, "and what would a viking like you can do to defeat my warriors?"

"We'll defeat them", said Hiccup, "All of us. Any more questions you want to ask me?"

"That is all I have to say, but there is one thing that I might give you before you and your friends would leave", said Lord Xao in a soothing voice.

"What thing is that, Lord Xao?", asked Hiccup.

"THIS!", shouted Lord Xao and uses his powers to transform himself into a red cobra before he wraps himself around Hiccup tightly.

"Look into my eyes and suffer from my wrath", said Lord Xao darkly and Hiccup closes his eyes.

"Never!", said Hiccup sternly.

"Such a brave warrior to resist my powers", said Lord Xao, "The only way to unresist them is to fall into despair and agony, however and that is what you must do to surrender to me."

Lord Xao hisses at the teenage viking before he turns around to the others.

"Once I'm through with you, I might want to tell your friends that you said goodbye to them", said Lord Xao evily and laughs mancially.

"No!", shouted Hiccup, "Please, somebody help me!"

Meanwhile, back at the orphanage at Colorado, we see Ryan Mors hearing Hiccup's cry for help and his medallion glows.

"He needs my help", said Ryan Mors and closes his eyes before the medallion transports him out of his room in the orphanage. Then, it transports him into the fire where he sees Lord Xao about to kill Hiccup.

"Leave him alone, you freak!", shouted Ryan Mors and shoots his laser eyes at the cobra, causing him to hiss in pain before he lets go of Hiccup and proceeded towards the human.

"Well, well, well", said Lord Xao, "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes. A human being in this deadly volcano. May I see what your powers have for me?"

"If you don't back off", said Ryan Mors sternly.

"Another brave warrior", said Lord Xao, "Now surrender to me at once!"

"Try me, you slithering creep", said Ryan Mors while the Sword of Fire magically glows and shines on Hiccup.

"It's glowing", said Hiccup and sees Ryan, "Ryan, get out of there! I have to unleash this sword's power!"

"What kind of sword is that?", asked Ryan Mors and Hiccup fires the sword at Lord Xao, causing him to growl in pain.

"Lord Xao", said Hiccup, "Tell your three dragons this: If they find us at any place, we'll be ready for them to disappear."

"You'll pay for this, viking!", shouted Lord Xao and magically disappears out of thin air before it unleashes a red necklace. Ryan Mors grabs it and the two get out of the fire before the others would climb on their dragons except Toothless while the kung fu masters proceeded to get of there pretty quickly.

"Nice of you to drop by, Ryan", said Hiccup.

"Couldn't say the same, Hiccup", said Ryan Mors, "It called me because I knew you were in huge danger. Heck, I managed to get here without even saying the ancient words."

The two managed to climb on Toothless before he flies them out of the volcano before it starts to erupt very quickly. Later, we see the gang flying far away from the volcano and the kung fu masters seem to be flying thanks to Po's medallion.

"Guys, Ryan came here just in time", said Hiccup.

"Hi, Ryan", said Viper.

"How's it going?", asked Po, "and what's with that necklace you're carrying?"

"It came out of that spirit that Hiccup saw", said Ryan Mors, "Here, you can have it."

"Thanks", said Po and grabs the necklace in mid-air before he puts it on.

"So, is there a new evil threat trying to kill us all?", asked Ryan Mors.

"Pretty much", said Hiccup, "We need to find three more swords to defeat the three dragons called the Xao Fu Berk clan."

"Dragons again?", asked Ryan Mors, "Boy, this'll be glorious."

* * *

_**Well, I managed to kill some time completing this chapter before I can continue the story later on this month before it ends. I won't be busy doing some stuff with my family for a while, so that's good news. Anyway, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please!**_


	8. The Necklace Controls Po

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors**_

_**Chapter 8: The Necklace Controls Po**_

Later that night, while the kung fu masters are training Heather with their moves along with Tai Lung, we see Po looking at the necklace for a while and Hiccup watches him.

"Say, Hiccup, what do you think that this necklace has?", asked Po.

"Don't know", said Hiccup, "But, I don't think I would be playing with that if I were you. It could have dark magic or some kind."

"I'm not sure if it does or not, but I think we'll see and try to find out about it too", said Po and puts the necklace away before he goes to train Heather by teaching her the Inner Peace technique and the Wuxi Finger Hold.

Meanwhile, back on China, we see Mr. Ping and the other villagers gathering themselves on the boat to Gongmen City, thinking about what would happen to Po and the others if they fail on their mission to defeat the three dragons of the Xao Fu Berk clan.

"Oh, Po", said Mr. Ping, "I hope you be alright when you get back from your mission."

"There's no need to worry, Mr. Ping", said Zhong, the wolf commander of Lord Shen, who is now controlling the ship as the captain, "Po always succeeds in completing every mission to save China and this world."

"Well, he's also the best cooker in the Valley of Peace and he completes every noodles he makes", said Mr. Ping, "Maybe I can go with him on an adventure someday just to make sure he's protected by enemies who try to hurt him."

"You'll get that chance someday, Mr. Ping", said Zhong, "Heck, maybe you'll get another chance to join us in the wolf army to fight against other enemies."

"Well, I think I might want to stick with going on an adventure", said Mr. Ping, "Joining an army is kind of…"

"Unsafe?", asked Zhong.

"Violent", answered Mr. Ping, "Besides, why would a goose like me would do that kind of thing? It might get dangerous for me."

"You're right", said Zhong, "It is kind of dangerous to join an army. You know something, Mr. Ping? You might be a great cooker in Gongmen City if Shen can give you a chance. We're not sure, but we'll try and see."

Mr. Ping smiles as the boat continues to drift in the oceanic waves. Two days later, we see the vikings and kung fu masters flying with the dragons thanks once again to Po's medallion. As they continue to find another place to camp for the night and try to find the second sword of power in the jungle, they start to hear strange noises that seem to be a bit far away from the two groups.

"This is not good at all", said Astrid.

"We're almost there to another cave", said Hiccup, "We'll camp there for the night and then we find the second sword of power. By the way, Lord Raxthorn, how in the name of Thor did we manage to travel to every single places in just two days?"

"The Ku Zai warriors can travel through time", explained Lord Raxthorn, "Since you and Po are the only warriors excluding your friends as well, you can travel through time as well. I suppose Yerashi told you that before, did he?"

"No, I don't think so", said Hiccup.

"He did told me after all when I first met him before…", said Po and looks at the necklace for a while. Suddenly, it glows brightly red and he seems to be afraid due to the image of a dragon that he once remembered back at the Valley of Peace.

"What's the matter, Po?", asked Hiccup.

"Nothing's wrong, really", said Po and puts the necklace away before he walks away from the two.

"What's up with him?", asked Hiccup.

"I'm not sure", said Lord Raxthorn, "But I bet it has something to do with that necklace he's been looking at."

"Should we find out sooner or later?", asked Hiccup.

"I have a book of magic that has every information about the ancient artifacts, but it has the ones that are not made by the Ku Zai warriors and the Light, however", explained Lord Raxthorn, "We'll read it tonight, but just you, me and Shifu. He has to know."

"What about Po?", asked Hiccup.

"It's for him to find out about it soon", said Lord Raxthorn, "Shifu, do you accept my permission for you to come with me and Hiccup? It's very important."

"Yes, Lord Raxthorn", said Shifu, "It has been accepted. I must have someone to train with first, and then we will have ourselves a secret that Po will know."

"That's the part, Shifu", said Hiccup, "Because, you see… it's about that necklace Po is looking at for some reason."

Shifu then trains for a bit with Hiccup, but while they had finished it, Po wears the necklace and gazes into it's power. However, it knocks him out and he later wakes up with his eyes glowing brightly red before he turns into an angry warrior.

* * *

**_Again, sorry for making this shorter like chapters 5 and 6 because I wanted to leave room for the part where Po gets controlled by the necklace's power as the ending of this chapter suggested it. So, stay tuned and leave out some reviews, please! Ok, I might spoil it for all of you. The next chapter revolves around Po and Shifu having a fight about why Shifu was so unpleasant when Po came to the Jade Palace before the Dragon Warrior leaves. Once you read that chapter, you'll understand why I'm making it. Just a reminder._**


	9. Po & Shifu Have A Fight

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors**_

_**Chapter 9: ******__Po & Shifu Have A Fight_

Meanwhile, at a tent made by Lord Raxthorn's magic powers, we see the dragon, Hiccup, and Shifu going over the Book of Magic until nearly a minute later, they found the information about the red necklace that Po was looking at from earlier.

"Here it is", said Lord Raxthorn, "It says that this necklace was made by Lord Xao of the Xao Fu Berk clan before the war between the clan and the vikings who teamed up with the Chinese army. He made it to have control over his powers by showing his anger, hate, and lust for greed when he ruled in his palace centuries ago. It happened after one of his sons was murdered by the vikings and the Chinese people for high treason against their villagers' protection. So, with all of his might, he used it due to his vengeance, thus murdering all of the innocent people including the vikings' leader named Duncran, who mysteriously stabbed the dragon in the legs with his magical dagger of truth."

"The Dagger of Truth", said Hiccup, "I remember that. That's the weapon that our ancestors' leader named Ryundar made when he made a deal with the Chinese Dragon to make him immortal. That was the time when we fought against the Tai Wan Chi clan."

"Exactly", said Lord Raxthorn, "Now, before that clan was born centuries after we were born a few years after our ancestors were extinct, Lord Xao used his powers to start a war against the two groups. He wanted to make sure that his army will triumph in vengeance until one day, when he and the others seemed to be winning, one of the vikings helped one of the Chinese villagers attack the overlord with an silver spear and a bronze arrow, thus giving them freedom and peace from the treacherous force. One day, when Lord Xao became weakened, he died of a heart attack. Before he died, however, he gives his three dragon warriors named Huroko, Beushin, and Teushi the power to gain immortality. It explains the reason why those three dragons want vengeance by hunting us down and kill us all before they can rule the world in darkness and shadows."

"Well, what else does it say about the red necklace?", asked Hiccup.

"It also says that the necklace controls a person until that person feels one of the emotions that gave him pain", explained Lord Raxthorn, "and if that's true, then that would mean..."

"Oh, no", said Hiccup, "Po's gonna be controlled by that necklace any moment now."

"I'm already am", said Po after he enters the tent and the three stared at him for a while, "Yeah, that's right. I'm already wearing this necklace at this very moment.

"Po, whatever you do, take it off and never put it back on again", said Hiccup.

"It is very dangerous for you to be wearing it at the exact time", said Shifu.

"Why should I?", asked Po, "It showed me all of the times that I've been treated miserably by only one person who doubted that Oogway chose me to become the Dragon Warrior."

"You're not suggesting him, are you?", asked Hiccup.

"Whatever's the matter, Po?", asked Shifu, "What have I ever done to give you such pain?"

"Nothing's wrong, Shifu", said Po, "Not according to you, anyway."

"Well, it sure seems like it to me", said Shifu, "If you want to tell me about, go ahead. Spill it out."

"Alright, I'll spill it out, but don't expect me to be grateful just because you're having another student at the Jade Palace", said Po angrily.

"What on earth are you talking about, Po?", asked Shifu.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about", said Po sternly while the necklace is still controlling him, "Having another student like Hiccup here to replace me as the Dragon Warrior."

"Why would I do that?", asked Shifu, concerned about what Po had said.

"So you can use your disciplining stuff to get him annoyed", answered Po.

"My disciplining? Getting Hiccup to be annoyed?", asked Shifu, "Is that all you have to ask me after all I have done to train you? Po, I only did that so that you can be able to learn all of the stuff that I've taught to my students."

"Well, I learned the Wuxi Finger Hold by myself once when I defeated Tai Lung", said Po, "You know, the move that you used to threaten me with it and you never apologized for that?"

"Well, yes, I have heard that before", said Shifu, "But what does that have to do with that necklace you're wearing?"

"What part of "it showed me all of the times" didn't you understand?", asked Po sternly, "All I want is for you to relax and cut me and the Five some slack for once. Would that ever occur to you?"

"Why are you talking about that just now?", asked Shifu again.

"Because sometimes...", said Po and sighs in disappointment, "I just want a master who's nice, calm, and patient, and doesn't contradict me whenever I want to do the things that I want to do."

"I am calm and patient, Po", said Shifu, "You know that."

"Yes, but most of the time, you're just...", said Po, "Just..."

"Just what?", asked Shifu once more.

"You're just an overbearing, unpleasant, and uptight kung fu master I have ever seen and met in the history of China!", exclaimed Po.

"I am most definitely not, Po", said Shifu, "I have lived in the Jade Palace for a few years before you came there. I have just learned Inner Peace and now you're still remembering all the times I did to you?"

"Exactly", said Po, "Besides, I bet you weren't afraid that I might end up like Tai Lung when you treated me miserably, did you?"

"Of course not", said Shifu, "and why would say those things like that to me?"

"Because you never listen to anyone but yourself, your disciplining got on my nerves, and you never appreciated the things I do for you", said Po, "Maybe you should add that to the list of things that you don't understand."

"You knew what you and the Five had came at the Jade Palace", said Shifu sternly.

"We thought you knew what you were doing", said Po.

"Po, you don't mean that", said Tigress, who happens to be hearing their conversation as did Ryan Mors.

"What's going on?", asked Ryan Mors.

"Nothing", said Po, "Just having a confrontation with a terrible friend. Besides, of course I do. You did tell me about what happened to Tai Lung once. What would you have done if you felt the same way he did?"

"I would've felt more angry, but I'd let go of my emotions and continue to be a loyal student", said Tigress, "That's what Tai Lung should've done before he became evil, but you've changed him and he came back peaceful at last. Does that ever occur to you when you did the most heroic things in the history of China, Po?"

Po weighs his head down for a moment and then looks down at Shifu.

"You know why you're better off without me, do you, Shifu?", asked Po, "To have everything you love, and everything you worked for taken away from you? If you would've learn not to treat others miserably..."

"Oh, and you think I'm not listening to this confrontation right now?", asked Shifu, "What else do you think I don't understand?"

"That I at least care how anyone feels", said Po, "and you don't have any of those things for a fool like you!"

"How dare you speak to me that way!", shouted Shifu, "I do care how anyone feels!"

"No, you don't care how anyone feels!", shouted Po, "You're the one who kept it all a secret from me so that you wouldn't be able to tell me about it! What you did back then was a selfish thing that you've ever done since you treated me unfairly! How about that?!"

"I am the master and you will listen to me from now on!", shouted Shifu again, "and if you ever again say those things to me, then I shall expel you from the Jade Palace?"

"Well, good!", shouted Po, "That's totally good because since you're a terrible friend, I'm not your student anymore!"

Shifu gasps and Po stares at Hiccup for a while.

"I'm leaving, Hiccup", said Po, "Are you coming or staying?"

Hiccup weighs his head down, confused at whether or not he would choose, but Po finally sees it.

"Oh, I see", said Po, "You chose him."

When Po leaves the tent and walks far away from the others, Hiccup catches up with him.

"Wait a minute", said Hiccup, "What do you mean, I chose him?"

Po turns to Hiccup and stares at him for a while before he said, "You've chosen Shifu over me."

Po then runs as far away from the teenage viking as possible after throwing away the necklace to the ground.

"Po, wait!", said Hiccup, but Astrid holds him back before he would go after him.

"Let him go, Hiccup", said Astrid, "There's nothing you can do."

Hiccup then sees Po far away from him and the others.

"Wait", said Hiccup and goes back inside the tent to see Shifu weighing his head down in sorrow. Then he turns his head up before he starts to shed some tears that are coming out of his eyes and Hiccup comforted the red panda kung fu master gently before we fade to black.

* * *

_**Man, I sure made a longer chapter this time since the others were unbelievably short. I'll update as soon as I can, so enjoy!**_


	10. Shifu & Hiccup Bond With Each Other

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors**_

_**Chapter 10: Shifu & Hiccup Bond With Each Other**_

The next morning, we see Shifu standing on the edge of the jungle, resting his eyes out while Hiccup watches closely. His mind has nothing else that should make him talk about what happened between him and Po last night, but instead, he spoke to him for a little while.

"Shifu, you mustn't feel hard on yourself", said Hiccup, "It was that stupid necklace. It was the reason why he left us."

"No, Hiccup", said Shifu, "When I first met him after Master Oogway chose him as the Dragon Warrior, I was harsh, and critical of him. I only wanted one of my students to achieve that title since Tai Lung became evil, but I trusted him because... his instincts are not accidents. It was my pride that blinded me right from the very beginning. I hope you understand that, Hiccup."

"I do, Shifu", said Hiccup, "But with Po gone, what should we do now? There might be monsters heading towards us soon and without him, we're done for."

Shifu looks down at a puddle of water, reflecting on the events that occurred between him and the Dragon Warrior. The kung fu master raises his head up and looks at Hiccup.

"No, Hiccup", said Shifu, "The Dragon Warrior may have left us, but as long as we have our kung fu inside us, anything is possible. Hiccup of Berk, until Po can come back since he took off that necklace, I shall train you the same techniques that I have taught to the panda. You have learned some of them including the Inner Peace and Wuxi Finger Hold, but there are two more techniques that you must learn to conquer your fears and defeat your enemies."

"Then, I'll train with you until those monsters get here", said Hiccup and bows respectfully to Shifu and the kung fu master smiles. We cut to the two inside the jungle forest.

"The first technique, Hiccup, is called the Gong Zu Counter Attack", explained Shifu, "It allows you to avoid any magical attacks from any evil doers, but you can also block them and send them right back to your opponents. The second technique is called the Tri Bui Zong. Cross your arms and it makes a special power inside your body. Would you train those techniques and use them to defeat those three dragons once we find all four of those swords?"

"I'll do what I can, Shifu", said Hiccup and proceeded to use the Gong Zu Counter Attack to block out the oranges that Shifu threw at him, thus making a shield in the process. As Shifu continues to throw the oranges, Hiccup blocks them with his arms and hands despite having stains on his shirt.

"You have done well in that move", said Shifu, "Now for the Tri Bui Zong technique. Ready?"

"Ready", said Hiccup and proceeded to block all of the apples that Shifu threw, thus using levitation as the only power he would have before suddenly, the sword's power glows and causes the levitation power to turn the apples into fire apples. He uses the fire apples to fly past Shifu and hit the trees before they burn.

"Before we end the training, we have to fight against each other", said Shifu and prepared himself as did Hiccup.

"If we do this, I'm sure Po would understand this training and with that, I'll teach those moves to him", said Hiccup, "Does that sound like a good deal to you, Shifu?"

"Absolutely", said Shifu and after 10 seconds have passed, the teenage viking and the red panda kung fu master fought against each other by using the same kung fu moves that he taught when the vikings were at China. Before the training would come to an end, we see Hiccup using the double ick technique on Shifu, but before he would finish the fight, Shifu uses his stick that Master Oogway gave him to block his attack and trips him to the ground with it.

"The key to Kung Fu is take your opponent's weakness and use it against him, Hiccup", said Shifu, "Make sure to use that when we face those three dragons together."

"I swear, I'll use them", said Hiccup, "You know, Shifu, you're not that bad of a teacher as Po suggested."

"And you're brave for a small teenage viking such as yourself", said Shifu and the two shook hands with one another and after they hugged each other, they hear noises that seems to be getting closer to them.

"We have to get back to the others", said Hiccup and he and Shifu went back to the tent to where the others are still sleeping.

* * *

_**Sorry I had to make this chapter shorter since the other chapter was a lot longer. I only wanted to save room for the action sequence in the story. I'll update the story with that chapter as soon as I can, so enjoy!**_


	11. Hiccup Defeats The Spider Dragons

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors**_

_**Chapter 11: Hiccup Defeats The Spider Dragons**_

Meanwhile, back at the Ku Zai Palace, we see the three Xao Fu Berk dragons flying towards the castle. They see the warriors preparing themselves to battle against it.

"We suggest you imbeciles tell us where Raxthorn is", said Huroko.

"We've heard he changed from his evil ways when the Dark was destroyed", said Teushi, "and we want to deal with him so he can join us in the clan."

"The only least thing that he would do, dragons, is serve you three", said Ryshu, "Warriors, attack!"

The rest of the Ku Zai warriors battled against the three dragons by using their Light powers, but they proved to be no match for the three dragons' power by combining three of the firepower to shoot at them. Then, they came towards Ryshu before Teushi grabbed him by the neck, choking him in the process.

"If you're hiding him, you will die", said Teushi darkly.

"He's far away from you monsters", said Ryshu sternly.

"Where?", asked Huroko.

"Far away places where he and the group of warriors can find a way to destroy you three once and for all", said Ryshu.

"Well then, I guess we will leave you in peace", said Beushin, "It's been nice chatting with you for a little bit, but I'm afraid that we're having an important meeting with him along with his warriors that he worships."

"If you dare to enter our dominion again, the powers of the Light will vanquish you all", said Ryshu.

"And if you enter our dominion, you will be exterminated", said Huroko and the three dragons fly away from the Ku Zai kingdom, never to be seen again.

Meanwhile, back at the tent, the others had woken up because of the noises from the monsters that resemble a spider in their shadows.

"What's going on out there?", asked Heather.

"I bet it's the Red Death again", said Tuffnut.

"No, we bet it's the Red Death again", said Ruffnut.

"Speak for yourself, dweeb", said Tuffnut.

"Knock it off, guys", said Hiccup, "It's not the Red Death again. It's a new kind of dragon species."

"Dragons that have eight legs and teeth sharp as daggers", said Fishlegs, "I think I know what this kind of species of dragons are. They're the Spider Dragons. They use their webs to catch every predator before they eat them."

"Do they also eat humans as well?", asked Snotlout, now frightened.

"Since they're dragons like the other kinds, yes", said Fishlegs, "But before they do that, they shoot their needles, I think, to make sure that any human stays dead. Hiccup, do you think you'll able to defeat those dragons without getting killed?"

"I'll try", said Hiccup and walks out of the tent, but when he comes a bit close to the insect dragons, one of them picks the teenage viking up in the air and throws him to the ground, thus injuring him in the process. However, Hiccup managed to get back up without having his arm hurt for a little bit before his medallion glows. Then, it gives him the power to be healed whenever he loses a fight with his enemies.

"Incredible", said Astrid.

"Alright, you insect freaks", said Hiccup, "I'm ready for all to attack me like the other one did. Go on!"

The five spider dragons managed to fly towards Hiccup as the viking uses both of his arms to block their attack, thus using his power to make a shield that hits them. The spider dragons shoot their poisonous needles at him, but Hiccup uses the same technique that Shifu had taught him earlier after Po left. He freezes their needle attack and his medallion turns them into fire. Hiccup fires the needles at the dragons, causing them to burn, but not getting killed as they fly away from the viking before one of them spoke.

"You are the one who defeated him", said the 1st Spider Dragon and flies away from Hiccup.

"Did he just say, "I am the one who defeated him"?", asked Hiccup, "I think he actually means... I'm the one who defeated the Red Death. They must've heard of me before, but how?"

"All dragons can hear prophecies of heroes, Hiccup", explained Lord Raxthorn and he sees a shining green sword that has the power to restore life to every forest, "Is that...?"

"Yes, it is", said Hiccup, "The second sword of power. The element of Earth. Only two more to go. We must be on the right track, are we, guys?"

"Let's get going", said Astrid, "We have to leave before those dragons get back."

"Oh, Po", said Hiccup, "Wherever you are, take care of yourself until we need you again."

* * *

_**Again, sorry for making this chapter short and this time, sorry for making the action sequence of Hiccup and the Spider Dragons a bit short. I didn't have anything else in my mind, so I hope some of you would like it. Anyway, enjoy and keep asking me to update the story again!**_


	12. The Groups Enter The Ocean Territory

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors**_

_**Chapter 12: The Groups Enter The Ocean Territory**_

Meanwhile, far away from the jungle, we see the three dragons sensing the lord of the light's presence as Huroko sniffs it.

"Yes, this lord of the Light is here somewhere", said Huroko, "We're almost getting closer to him. There might be a trap, so we have to make sure that we don't fall for it. Understood?"

"Yes, dear brother", said Teushi.

"Absolutely", said Beushin and the three dragons landed safely on the ground before they see the footprints that the two groups had left.

"We must be on the right track", said Teushi, "What are your plans to attack him, brother?"

"There are other people with him and if we get them out of the way, this Lord of the Light is as good as ours for the killing", said Huroko, "Then, after that, we shall take those people and bring them to our lair."

Meanwhile, far away from the jungle forest, we see Hiccup and the others seeing a sign that would lead them to another dimension that would take them to the third sword of power.

"What does it say in that language, Raxthorn?", asked Ryan Mors and Lord Raxthorn managed to close his eyes to make them transfer the texture of the language in english so that the two groups can understand it.

"It means that the powers of the two swords can make a portal", explained Lord Raxthorn, "Bring forth the two swords of Fire and Earth, Hiccup."

Hiccup takes out the two swords of power, the elements of Fire and Earth before they unleashed the power to make the portal before it magically transports them out of the jungle. The three Xao Fu Berk dragons, however, heard the noise and Huroko smiled evily.

"He's out of the jungle already", said Huroko, "I can feel it! Let's go!"

The three dragons then use their magic fire breath to transport themselves out of the jungle and into the dimension, the different than the other that the vikings, kung fu masters, and the Lord of the Light are on. Later, the dimension transports the two groups into the ocean along with the dragons from Berk.

"Oh, no!", shouted Fishlegs, "We're drowning! We're all gonna die!"

"The dragons can help us!", exclaimed Hiccup, "Toothless, dragons, help us get out of this ocean, please!"

The Night Fury and the other dragons did so and the two groups quickly got out of the ocean with the kung fu masters flying thanks to Po's medallion and the vikings along with Lord Raxthorn and Ryan Mors flying with the dragons. Meanwhile, the three dragons landed on island side of the ocean territory where they see the dragons carrying the vikings halfway there as is the kung fu masters.

"We got him right where we want them", said Huroko, "Quick, my brothers, let us head to this cave over there."

The three dragons quickly headed towards the large and dark cave before the dragons from Berk can see them.

"This is it", said Hiccup, "I bet this island's the only place where we can find the third sword of power."

"Let's land there and make camp on one of the those forests in the island", said Lord Raxthorn.

"Hey, Raxthorn", said Astrid, "What do you think this island has? More monsters than the Spider Dragons back at the jungle?"

"More than just monsters", answered Lord Raxthorn, "It has squids, octopus, and even worse, the prophecy of the four swords of power says that this island summons a monsterous creature and is the overlord who kills any single living prey. The creature is known as Lord Faedus, the chinese shark who can breath air and water at the same time. We better make sure that you show your manners to him because if you don't and he's evil, he might challenge you to a duel to the death. Understand?"

"Yes, Raxthorn, I understand", said Hiccup and as the dragons from Berk land in one of the jungle forests nearby, the vikings and the kung fu masters explore inside the jungle forest where they see spiders, butterflies, and right beneath them lay a bunch of worm dolphins (a mixture of an earthworm and dolphin) with fins and tails the resemble the worm's.

"Wow", said Astrid, "This place is wonderful!"

"I'll say", said Monkey, "If only Po would be here to see this, he'll be so amazed by it as well."

"Yeah", said Mantis, "I sure miss that panda."

"Yes, of course you do", said a familiar voice.

"Who goes there?", asked Heather.

"It's that who I think it is?", asked Mantis.

"Yes, it's me", said the voice and from out of the bush came the Dragon Warrior Po.

"Po!", exclaimed Tigress and ran towards her friend before she hugs him. Shifu gets shocked at his return and tears came out of his eyes.

"Dragon Warrior", said Shifu silently and the kung fu masters looked at each other for a while.

"Shifu, I'm sorry I ran away", said Po, "If I hadn't been upset at you because of your discipline, that necklace wouldn't have controlled me in the first place."

"I accept your apology, Po, but I am the one who should be sorry", said Shifu, "My pride blinded me and you were right. I was afraid that you might end up like Tai Lung when he became evil, but you had a good heart and changed him of his evil ways. That makes me very proud of you and I have never forgotten the day when you were chosen to become the Dragon Warrior. Will you forgive me?"

"I do, master", said Po and the panda hugged him softly, "and will you forgive me as well?"

"Yes, Dragon Warrior", said Shifu and the two stopped huggin each other for a while before the two groups continued on their way to find a place to camp for the night before they would find the third sword of power. Later that night, the vikings and kung fu masters followed Lord Raxthorn to the ground where they can watch the skies sparkle with beautiful stars that seem to be shooting right past them.

"Wow", said Snotlout.

"Amazing", said Heather.

"It's so beautiful", said Astrid.

"Really beautiful", said Hiccup.

"Every night on this island, stars will start to shoot past it and create a beautiful rainbow", said Lord Raxthorn, "Would all of you like to see it just in case?"

"Of course", said Po, "I would like to see a rainbow since I've been wanting to my entire life."

Then, a rainbow finally appears after nearly a minute had passed, thus giving an awe feeling to the two groups while Lord Raxthorn watches happily.

"So pretty", said Astrid.

"It really is", said a voice.

"Hiccup, was that you?", asked Astrid.

"That wasn't me", said Hiccup, "It was someone else. Or something."

"Yes, it is something", said the voice and when the two groups turn around, it happens to be Lord Faedus, the shark overlord of the island, so large, muscular, and intimidating reminscent to that of Tai Lung.

"Are you...?", asked Heather.

"Yes, I am", said Faedus, "I am Lord Faedus, overlord of the ocean territory. Tell me why have you come to my dominion, vikings and kung fu masters and not perish by my powers."

"You've heard of us, your highness?", asked Astrid.

"Yes", answered Faedus, "I have heard of your heroic deeds in both Berk and China at the same time when you battled against the Dark and Raxthorn here. Now, answer my question at once!"

"We're here to find the sword of power", said Hiccup, "It uses the element of water and we need to get it now before the three Xao Fu Berk dragons find us."

"Those dragons?", asked Faedus, "I have heard of them. They used to worship my greatness before Xao betrayed before he banished me. In fact, those dragons and Xao have not regretted for what they have done and I shall have my vengeance. If this sword is what you're looking, then I shall grant one person to get it along unless he has two more people to accompany him through the dangers that lie ahead."

"Really?", asked Hiccup, "Sure, I'll do it if Astrid and Po can go with me. But, before I leave, can I explain to you why we're here for the sword of power?"

"Certainly", said Faedus and the two sat down next to each other before they would start talking to one another.

* * *

_**Trying to kill some time with this longer chapter since I wanted to kill some time. I'll update the story soon, so enjoy! :)**_


	13. Hiccup Finds A Clue

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors**_

_**Chapter 13: Hiccup Finds A Clue**_

Meanwhile, we see the dragons following the footprints that the two groups had left and they start to hear the viking and Faedus talking to each other about the mission that the lord of the Light had said that they should do when Lord Raxthorn decided to go with them.

"We're trying to find all four swords of power and we only have two with us", said Hiccup, "What would happen if I find the Sword of Water?"

"I shall tell you", said Faedus, "It will reveal the location of the fourth sword and what would happen if you have all four swords of power you spoke of?"

"Then, we'll have the chance to defeat the three Xao Fu Dragons", explained Hiccup, "Raxthorn told me so and that's why we're here to begin with."

"The swords of power?", asked Huroko quietly, "So, that's why those warriors are here in this island after we came here."

"What should we do with those swords?", asked Teushi quietly.

"We will have all of the power that we can gain", said Huroko, "But those vikings and kung fu masters still have the first two swords. However, I have a plan. First, we can capture the Lord of the Light, then, we'll let Hiccup and those other fools come to us and hand them over if they can get him back."

"When it will be the right time to do that, my brother?", asked Beushin.

"We'll wait until that teenage viking finds the third sword", said Huroko, "I bet it'll be here somewhere on this island, but we'll see."

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Astrid, and Po prepared themselves to jump into the ocean after Faedus gives them the power to breath and talk underwater.

"What are those for?", asked Astrid.

"To help you breath underwater and you could be able to talk at the same time", explained Faedus, "But, remember. If any of you would sure to lose one of them, you will never come back here alive. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Faedus, we understand", said Po, "Is there anything you need to warn us about something before we get ready?"

"There is one more thing", said Faedus, "There is a monsterous creature beyond your imaginations. It is known as the Tiger Sharkapus, a combination of a shark and an octopus. Beware of that creature, try to stay alive, and come back here alive once you have found the third sword."

"Yes, sir", said Hiccup, Astrid, and Po together and the three jumped into the ocean while the other vikings and kung fu masters watch hopefully that they would make it out alive with the third sword.

"Be careful, Po", said Tigress.

"You too, Hiccup and Astrid", said Heather and we cut to the underwater cave where the three warriors searched all over the ocean floor to find the Sword of Water. Little do they know that nearly three minutes later, a creature with dark red eyes happens to be watching them as they continue their search.

"It has to be here somewhere", said Astrid, "So, Po, there's something that I don't quite understand. How did you came back to us after that necklace controlled you?"

"It had an image of a red dragon that I recognized before", explained Po, "That's the reason why I was controlled by that necklace. I was afraid that if I might into him, I would've killed all of you. That's why and after that, it showed me memories of Shifu being unpleasant when I first came to the Jade Palace. Then, I got angry at him and I left, hoping that I wouldn't put any of you in danger."

"Who was the dragon? Can't you remember?", asked Astrid.

"I'll tell you and Hiccup about it some other time", said Po, "Hey, Hiccup, any luck yet?"

"It's too bad the powers of the two swords can't help us, but we'll have to keep searching until we find it", said Hiccup, but becomes frightened when he hears the creature's dark growl, "Guys, do you hear that?"

"Yeah, I hear it, too", said Po.

"I hope it's not your stomach", said Astrid.

"It wasn't me", said Po, "It came from... something dangerous."

"This is bad, really bad", said Astrid, "Hiccup, we have to hurry and find that sword fast!"

Hiccup continues to search for the third sword of power, but not before the creature appears right in front of the three and it happens to be the Tiger Sharkapus, the combination of a tiger shark and an octopus.

"Faedus was right", said Hiccup.

"This is the creature he told us about", said Po, "What should we do now?"

"We have to figure out a way for one of us to distract this creature", said Hiccup, "Po, since you're the Dragon Warrior, can you do it?"

"No problemo", said Po and swam towards the dragon, "Alright, ya freak! This is the Dragon Warrior and he's gonna show you not to mess with China's finest warrior!"

Po managed to double-kick the monster, but it had no affect on it and the panda gets knocked out in the process with one swipe of his tail.

"Po!", exclaimed Astrid, "Hiccup, hurry!"

Hiccup tries to find the sword as quickly as he can while Astrid gets knocked out as well. The teenage viking then swims as fast as he could from the monsterous creature before it would catch him in between his legs.

"You cannot escape from me!", snarled the Tiger Sharkapus, "Surrender to me or die!"

"Never!", shouted Hiccup and uses his medallion to shoot lightning bolts from one of the clouds near the island, shocking him in the process.

"Why, you insolent brat!", shouted the Tiger Sharkapus.

"I am Hiccup, viking of Berk and I won't let any living creature like you harm me and my friends!", said Hiccup sternly.

"The Dragon Conquerer?", asked the Tiger Sharkapus and briefly attacks the teenage viking violently, but Hiccup managed to get away very quickly while we see Po and Astrid trying to swim out of the water. The vikings and kung fu masters watched this and Tigress and Heather go to them.

"Where's Hiccup?", asked Heather.

"He's still down there, trying to defeat the Tiger Sharkapus", said Astrid.

"Let's hope he's alright", said Fishlegs.

Meanwhile, we see Hiccup seeing a small speck of light on the middle part of the ocean floor and it happens to be a handle that resembles a light blue stone.

"The Sword of Water", said Hiccup and manages to get the sword quickly, but when he gets it, however, he gets caught in the legs by the Tiger Sharkapus, who uses his tentacles to drag him on the floor.

"Suffer my mercy, viking!", exclaimed the Tiger Sharkapus darkly and prepares himself to eat him, but Hiccup managed to use the power of the Tiger Sharkapus when he stabs it in his mouth, causing him to roar loudly in pain. Then, he explodes into white ocean sand and the explosion sends Hiccup out of the water, thus flying in the air.

"Toothless, help!", exclaimed Hiccup and yells when he nearly falls to his death before the Night Fury quickly catches him.

"Thanks, bud", said Hiccup and as he walks towards the two groups, Faedus congratulated him on a job well done.

"You have done it, Hiccup", said Faedus, "You have defeated the Tiger Sharkapus and now, the location of the fourth and final sword of power will be revealed to you any moment."

The third sword of power along with the other two shined and it finally reveals the location to where the fourth and final sword of power would be: the foggy mountains of eternity.

"That's where the fourth sword is", said Hiccup, "It's in the mountains."

"The Mountains of Eternity", said Faedus, "It has no creatures unlike all of you, but all it has now is that if you unleash the powers of the four swords before the three Xao Fu Berk dragons arrive, you will triumph over their wrath and fury."

"Thank you, Faedus, for showing us where the third sword is", said Hiccup, "If we hadn't found it, we would've been dead right now."

"It is my pleasure", said Faedus, "I have heard of you before, viking. You were the one who, along with this Night Fury, defeated the Red Death back on Berk, am I right?"

"Of course you're right", said Hiccup, "We'll be leaving very soon now, but we'll camp for the night and we'll heading on our way tomorrow morning."

"Very well", said Faedus, "Now, rest, my dear friends, and may the power of those swords protect you all."

The two groups then left Faedus and his lair before going back to the jungle forest where they had explored and made tents to camp for the night. Little do they know that the Xao Fu Berk dragons followed them and now they have heard of the location to the fourth sword of power.

* * *

_**Finally, I've made once again a longer chapter in the first installment of the trilogy. I'm about halfway done with this story and if this gets lots of reviews, I'll continue the story with the second installment where this story left off. Until then, enjoy!**_


	14. The Dragons Capture Raxthorn

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors**_

_**Chapter 14: The Dragons Capture Raxthorn**_

Later that night, we see the two groups singing some tunes to each other while Po and the others have dinner by eating some noodles, chicken on a drumstick from Berk, and some of Mr. Ping's dumplings.

"Oh, Po, these things are so good", said Stoick.

"I'll say", said Gobber, "These dumplings sure pack a punch. No wonder your culture is as famous as ours."

"Thanks, guys", said Po, "You two grown up vikings really appreciate what chinese people can do with food like your culture does."

"You are most welcome, Po", said Gobber, "You know, we can teach you kung fu masters how to use your axe to battle against your enemy. That way, you can use your kung fu as well to wipe them out in one blow."

"We will someday", said Monkey, "Say, anyone wants to see me tell a joke in this campfire tonight?"

"Sure", said Astrid.

"I hope it'll be funny like the ones we make on Berk", said Tuffnut.

"What kind?", asked Mantis.

"Like "Knock, knock, who's there? Yak? Yak who? Yaknog" and anything else besides those knock knock ones", said Ruffnut.

"Let's hope Monkey's jokes are much funnier", said Viper.

"Let's see", said Ryan Mors.

"Ok", said Monkey, "What comes out and what comes down? Can you guess what it is?"

"Uh... an owl?", asked Fishlegs.

"Another dragon?", asked Snotlout.

"No", said Monkey.

"Is it a... snake?", asked Heather.

"Absolutely", said Monkey, "A snake slithers out and slithers down to catch it's prey. Don't you think it's funny, Viper?"

"Well, yeah, a little bit", said Viper and hears a few roaring noises that are not too far away from the two warrior groups.

"Do you guys hear that?", asked Po.

"What is it?", asked Hiccup.

"Don't know", said Po, "Let's find out!"

The viking and kung fu master went into the forest to see three shadows that surrounded them very quickly. They gasped in horror, but managed to resist their fear and stood up to those shadows. When the shadows disappeared, however, the three Xao Fu Berk dragons appeared and fire their breaths at them. The two, however, managed to escape and ran from them as fast as they could.

"Who are they?", asked Po.

"I think those are the Xao Fu Berk dragons that Raxthorn told us about", said Hiccup, "We have to warn the others, but one of us must distract those three here!"

Hiccup managed to draw the three dragons away from Po while the Dragon Warrior managed to get to the others safe and sound.

"Where's Hiccup?", asked Astrid.

"The Xao Fu Berk Dragons are here!", exclaimed Po.

"They're here?", asked Heather, "In this island?"

Meanwhile, we see Hiccup continuing to run until he reaches a high cliff that shows the rocks that lay on the ocean. Feeling like he has nowhere to go now, the three dragons loomed towards the teenage viking.

"Well, well, well", said Huroko, "If it isn't Hiccup, the viking who slayed the Red Death and became the Dragon Conqueror."

"It's a pleasure seeing you for the very first time, Hiccup", said Beushin.

"And we were waiting for you to witness our wrath!", said Teushi darkly.

"How do you three know my name?", asked Hiccup, "Have you heard of me before?"

"Yes", said Huroko, "and since your friends aren't here to rescue you, you have two choices: Surrender to us or watch them die within our wraths and glory!"

Hiccup looks down at the rocks and closes his eyes before would take out his green medallion. Hiccup opens his eyes and said, "I choose none!" and uses the medallion's powers after he took it out and flies past the three dragons.

The Xao Fu Berk dragons then fly after the teenage viking and proceeded to shoot their fire powers at him, but every fire they shoot, Hiccup managed to dodge past their attacks and uses the medallion's powers again to give him strength before he punches the three dragons with his right and left fists. Hiccup flew past the dragons again and closes his eyes before he managed to fire his own breath at the three dragons. It affects them, but it didn't kill them as Huroko uses his wing to bring darkness to the teenage viking before Beushin takes over and tackles Hiccup. After that, he pummels him to the ground, thus giving him a few scratches in the process.

"How do you feel that, viking?", asked Beushin.

"Not as much as you are about to feel that pain!", exclaimed Hiccup and uses his leg to kick the dragon in the face, causing him to growl angrily. Before he could kill the teenage viking, we see lasers coming out of nowhere and hits Beushin. Then, it turns out to be Ryan Mors along with the others arriving to see that dragons surrounding the teenage viking.

"Leave him alone", said Ryan Mors sternly, but before the others who walk towards the dragons, Huroko fires his breath, thus surrounding the two groups with a circle of fire. Then, Teushi managed to fly past the others and uses it's tail to send thunderbolts at Lord Raxthorn, thus paralyzing him in the process. He then uses his blowing powers to bring the paralyzed lord of the Light towards the other two Xao Fu Berk dragons.

"Let Raxthorn go!", shouted Hiccup.

"Certainly if you give us those swords that you're all so fond of", said Huroko, "We've heard of your mission to find those things, have we not?"

"It can't be", said Hiccup, "Why would you three use them for?"

"To drain every single life and breath out of this lord here", said Beushin darkly.

"No", said Hiccup, "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, but we would", said Huroko, "Surrender those swords to us and we shall let him go! Your choice."

The three dragons then take Raxthorn to the location due to the powers of the three swords: The Mountains of Eternity before the dimension portal quickly vanishes.

"No!", said Hiccup, "This is all my fault! If we hadn't left the Ku Zai palace in the first place, those dragons wouldn't have been after us as we speak!"

"Don't blame yourself, Hiccup", said Mantis, "We'll find a way to get to those dragons and get Raxthorn back."

"But how?", asked Hiccup, "There's no other way."

"Hiccup", said Crane, "I think there might be a way. We can teach you some of the same techniques Shifu taught before you guys came here a few years ago. Po has already taught you the same things he did and now it's our turn."

"Thanks, but are you five sure they might work against those three dragons because I'm pretty sure they have powerful fire attacks", said Hiccup.

"You can use the same techniques that Shifu taught you yesterday", said Viper.

"Of course", said Hiccup, "The one with blocking attacks with shields and sending attacks back at your opponents."

"Exactly, Hiccup", said Shifu, "Monkey, Viper, Tigress, Crane, and Mantis, my Furious Five students, all of your techniques can help our viking friends overcome the impossible things in the history of mankind. Will you promise they stay with them as will themselves?"

"Yes, master", said Tigress, "We'll make sure they stay with them always. Are you ready to do this for Lord Raxthorn, Hiccup?"

"Yes, Tigress", said Hiccup and after looking at the Furious Five for a while and stared at Tai Lung, "Will he train me and my friends as well?"

"Absolutely", said Shifu, "Tai Lung, with all of your experience, you will train Hiccup your fighting ways to conquer the wrath of the Xao Fu Berk dragons. It is very important for you, for him, and for both of our worlds."

"Yes, master", said Tai Lung and the snow leopard kung fu master and the teenage viking bowed respectfully to one another as did the Furious Five. The next morning, we see the Furious Five and Tai Lung training Hiccup and the other vikings while Stoick and Gobber watch happily with proud and dignity.

We see Crane, Monkey, and Mantis training Hiccup, Fishlegs, Astrid, Snotlout, and Heather while Tigress and Viper trains Tuffnut and Ruffnut along with Ryan Mors the same techniques they learned from Master Shifu. Tai Lung comes last as he teaches Hiccup and only him the same ways he did to fight his enemies before the other vikings did the same thing. Later, finished from their training, the two groups prepare themselves for the three swords to glow brightly and revealing the Mountains of Eternity.

"Let's do this, guys for Raxthorn", said Hiccup and the two groups walked towards the portal that would lead them to the three Xao Fu Berk Dragons and Lord Raxthorn.

* * *

_**Will the two warrior groups give up the swords to save their friend? Or will the promise the three dragons had made will be broken? Tune in next time to chapter fifteen of How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors! And uh, sorry I took so long. I was too busy as always (I bet some of you are getting sick and tired of me doing other things besides working on my own stories, but I digress). So, enjoy and review, please!**_


	15. Surrendering The Swords

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors**_

_**Chapter 15: Surrendering The Swords**_

Meanwhile, in the Mountains of Eternity, we see the captured Raxthorn watching the three Xao Fu Berk dragons staring at him for a moment while Huroko looms towards him.

"They'll be here soon, Raxthorn of the Light", said Huroko, "Once they will bring those swords to us all, we shall alternate the deal by stealing every single life out of your soul and body."

"You'll never get away with this, dragon", said Raxthorn sternly, "A Ku Zai warrior and lord of the Light can have immortality no matter what the cost."

"It matters not", said Huroko and sees another dimension far away from them, "They are coming here right now."

We then sees the vikings and kung fu masters walk out of the dimension portal with the three swords on Hiccup's and Po's hands.

"There they are", said Hiccup.

"But, they're so far away", said Heather, "We have to come up with something to those dragons once we give them these swords."

Hiccup looks at the dragons preparing to kill Lord Raxthorn and weighs his head down before he finally comes up an idea.

"Something tells me that there is a way", said Hiccup.

"You think so, Hiccup?", asked Tigress.

"Of course", said Hiccup, "I think Po and I can give these swords to those dragons ourselves and all of you will wait for our signal."

"What kind of signal would that be?", asked Viper.

"An element of a surprise attack", said Hiccup.

"Good luck, Hiccup", said Astrid and the viking and panda kung fu master walked a few meters away from the others and towards the three dragons. Hiccup and Po gave the three swords of power to the dragons who smiled evily.

"We knew you two would see reason", said Huroko.

"That is if you were willing to seal your fates", said Beushin.

"All we have to do is find the final sword of power", said Teushi and suddenly something glows and the ground shook violently, causing Hiccup and Po to trip and fall on the ground. After a huge crack was left when the earthquake stopped silently, it reveals the sword that is quite familiar to the teenage viking and the panda kung fu master. It turns out to be...

"The Sword of Odin", said Hiccup.

"The Sword of Air", said Po.

"The Sword of Odin", said Huroko, "I remember that meddling fool Odin facing against the chinese ancestors. I didn't know that your ancestor god would give you that sword, viking. Now hand it over."

"I think he means it, Hiccup", said Po, "He'll kill Raxthorn if we refuse."

"Do not listen to them, Hiccup!", exclaimed Raxthorn, "Use the powers inside you all while you have the chance!"

"Silence, you imbecile!", sneered Teushi.

"Easy, brother", said Huroko, "Now give us that sword and we will let your friend go."

Hiccup, feeling like he has no choice, surrenders the Sword of Odin, the sword that he used for the powers of the other swords to defeat Hushia when he first met Po back in China. The three dragons laughed evily and uses the powers of all four swords before gaining the strength they need.

"Now that we have all the power we need, we can use it for something", said Huroko, "Something that... would cease to exist."

"What are you talking about?", asked Hiccup.

"We're going to kill Raxthorn now", said Beushin, "We've altered the deal, so pray that we don't alter it again."

"You lied to us!", said Po sternly.

"Of course we lied to all of you", said Huroko, "Now if you'll excuse us, we'll make sure this Raxthorn here never exist."

"NO!", shouted Hiccup and blocks the dragons way after they fired at Raxthorn. At first, Po and the others thought he might be dead if they fired at him instead of Raxthorn, but little do they know that they medallion he wore managed to keep him alive and with it's powers. Po gasped in shock and decides to join in the fun as did Ryan Mors.

"If you want to kill Raxthorn, you're gonna have to go through us, dragons", said Ryan Mors sternly.

"That's right cause' we're the unstoppable warriors of China and Berk", said Po proudly.

"How cliched", said Huroko, "Let us finish these fools once and for all! For our tribe and our Lord Xao!"

The three warriors then took off into the clouds with the three Xao Fu Berk Dragons clan following them in the process. We see Astrid and the others seeing the powers of the four swords have been drained at last.

"We're too late", said Heather, "Those dragons have the power they need."

"It's never too late", said Astrid, "We have to find a way to restore those swords' power fast before Hiccup, Ryan, and Po get wiped out by those creeps!"

"I'm afraid there is only one thing that we have to do, fellow vikings and kung fu masters", said Raxthorn.

"What is it, Raxthorn?", asked Tigress.

"Is the power of friendship's the only way to restore those powers back?", asked Monkey.

"I'm afraid not", said Raxthorn, "All of you must close your eyes and vanquish the darkness that is inside those swords."

"Is there... another way?", asked Crane.

"He said only one way, Crane", said Viper.

"Oh, I get it now", said Crane.

"Students, close your eyes and try to defeat the dragons' power in those swords", said Shifu, "I believe in you."

"So do we", said Stoick.

"Yeah, what he said", said Gobber.

"Good luck, guys", said Heather and the vikings of Berk and the kung fu masters of China closed their eyes to see the darkness that lies within these swords of power.

"I see everything that is deadly", said Astrid, "Can it be...?"

"I think so, Astrid", said Tigress, "There are skeletons of the villagers of Berk and China. All we see is now gone and we... step into another path of darkness."

"We see our fears and yet, we're not afraid of them", said Viper, "The fact that we're warriors and protectors of our worlds is the reason why we're not afraid."

Suddenly, the shadows of the three Xao Fu Berk Dragons appear and try to kill the Furious Five, but with the help of the Berk vikings, they managed to block their attacks by any means necessary.

"Leave those masters alone!", said Snotlout sternly.

"Come and fight us if you can!", exclaimed Tuffnut.

"What he said", said Ruffnut, but little do the vikings know that the dragons have covered them in darkness, "We're in trouble now!"

"If only we can find a way to conquer the darkness", said Tigress.

"I got an idea", said Astrid and suddenly, her hands began to glow brightly red and shoots the darkness out of it's hole, thus letting the vikings escape before the darkness can get to the kung fu masters. Astrid uses her powers again, thus destroying the darkness and creating a light in the process. We see the two groups opening their eyes, having triumphed over the darkness that lied within the swords of power as they are restored to their full power. Astrid smiles as did Tigress before they looked at each other for a while.

"Let's do it", said Tigress.

"I'm right with you", said Astrid.

* * *

_**Sorry I took so long. I was too busy with my family... again! GOD! I wish I would stop fooling around and get back to my stories that I'm suppose to be working on! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. Anyway, I have only three more chapters to go, so until then, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please. :)**_


	16. The Dragons' Last Stand

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors**_

_**Chapter 16: The Dragons' Last Stand**_

Meanwhile, we see Hiccup, Po, and Ryan Mors flying away from the Xao Fu Berk dragons until nearly a minute, they fight them with the help of their medallions. Their powers, however, did not prove to be a match for Huroki, Teushi, and Beushin for they summon their dark powers that summon ancient beasts from the past few centuries. A tiger, a great white shark, and bear appeared and attacks the three, thus sending them plummeting to the ground and getting injured in th process.

"I don't understand", said Po, "How did they get such power to wipe us out?"

"Now I understand the reason why they that kind of power", said Hiccup, "Their leader, Xao, gave his own powers to them in secret. It wasn't just before he died. It was something else when he did that."

"Our great Master Xao used every single magic that he used to defeat those meddling vikings of yours", explained Teushi, "and when those chinese fools overpowered us, Huroko and I had the advantage to finish them off with our own kind of magic that resembles animals and mammals from the past few centuries including our own kind. Now that you three fools are finished, we will use our own animal spirits to make sure you do not exist and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Look at you three", said Huroko, "Helpless, defeated, done for, and lost for all time. Soon, the both of your worlds will cease to exist!"

"And when it ceases to exist, our own world will be made!", said Beushin darkly.

Hiccup looks at the injured Ryan Mors and Po for a while, but he closes his eyes and his medallion glows brightly before he is suddenly transformed into a dragon armor that resembles Toothless with a black sword with a purple handle. The three dragons looked shocked upon this discovery as did Ryan Mors and Po before Hiccup walks. Then, he runs towards the edge of a cliff far away from the forest before he jumps off it. He then flies into the clouds before he turns back and charges towards the three dragons after his sword glows brightly before his very eyes. He gives out an epic yell and uses the sword's power to defeat the three Xao Fu Berk dragons. We see them hitting the ground, defeated by the teenage viking.

"But that's impossible!", exclaimed Huroko, "However did you gain such power when we were stronger?"

"Because you don't have the dragon spirits inside all of you", said Hiccup, "Your hearts are filled with darkness and hate while you use those two things to kill and destroy people. I have the dragon spirit because I have two things that you three creeps do not have: Friendship and Honor!"

Huroko looks at the viking warrior darkly before he glares at him.

"You think you have the right to overpower us with those two pathetic things?", siad Huroko, "You are wrong! Soon, our lord Xao will return and all of you shall suffer from his wrath!"

"Well, we'll make sure he gets ready because we're not giving up no matter what", said Hiccup and uses the sword's power again to this time disintergrate the three dragons. With silver dust flowing everywhere, it was finally done. The three dragons, the Xao Fu Berk dragons, are no more.

"Hiccup, you did it", said Ryan Mors.

"We defeated those creeps!", exclaimed Po and later, we see the three returning to the vikings and kung fu masters where we see them watching them landing on the ground.

"Hiccup, there were dark stuff in those swords that the dragons had put", said Heather, "We did everything we can to restore them so you can defeat them once and for all.

"How'd you do that?", asked Hiccup.

"By overcoming the darkness", said Astrid, "It was the only way to break the spell off of the swords of power. Then, they magically glowed brightly for some reason."

"I bet it has something to do with my medallion", said Hiccup, "From the moment I saw that we were about to be destroyed, I got transformed into a warrior with a sword that looks like Toothless. Is it really that possible?"

"I believe it is, Hiccup", said Lord Raxthorn, "When you saw faith returning to your heart, you were able to transform into a warrior with armor."

"You mean like... a knight?", asked Ryan Mors.

"Exactly", said Lord Raxthorn, "You see, the medallions in which you three wear gives you armors as long as you have three things. The first is faith, but the two are yet to be revealed."

"Well, maybe", said Hiccup, "Before I defeated the three dragons, one of them said, "Lord Xao will return." Will he really come back, Raxthorn?"

"There are other ways, Hiccup and if he does, we'll be ready for him", said Lord Raxthorn. Hiccup looks at the sky for a while and we cut to the sunset in Gongmen City where we see Lord Shen, Zhong, and Mr. Ping seeing the dragons carrying the vikings and kung fu masters. After Po, Hiccup, and Ryan Mors managed to land safely near the three, the villagers of the Valley of Peace and Gongmen City cheered in applause before the peacock overlord approaches them with respect.

"My fellow warriors", said Lord Shen, "You have saved us all once again from the forces of evil."

"Not quite, Lord Shen", said Ryan Mors, "We have to deal with the three dragons' leader Lord Xao first. In fact, we have to conquer other enemies as well."

"Well, for one thing I'm sure, it's not the Red Death", said Hiccup, "Our enemy is in Berk on Outcast Island. His name is Alvin the Treacherous."

"He might attack here in China, would he?", asked Po.

"Let's hope he doesn't", said Hiccup, "I think he might be looking for us for revenge on what we did to him and the other Outcasts."

"I can't believe it", said Po, "Two enemies who want to destroy us all just like the Dark tried. Looks like we'll have to get new powers. Don't you think so, Ryan?"

"Of course", said Ryan Mors.

"I personally would like to help you all in case something dangerous happens to you", said Shen, "I would even let Zhong here can help you by using the cannons."

"Thanks, Shen", said Hiccup and looks at the others before he looks up at the sky and thought to himself, "_We'll be ready for you, Lord Xao as long as you don't try to destroy our worlds_."

Meanwhile, on an ocean in the viking world, we see a ship that resemble an Outcast flag whicht turns out to be led by none other than Alvin the Treacherous and the other Outcast members seeing a portal that would lead them to where Hiccup and the other vikings are at.

"We're coming for you, Dragon Trainer", said Alvin darkly and chuckles evily while holding a silver medallion before we fade to black.

_**To be continued!**_

_**Next time on How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II!**_

* * *

_**Sorry I took so long... again! I had to make sure that I have to complete the story as quickly as possible since I might still try to work on my Animevengers fanfics for the X-Cartoons crossover section! Well, hope you enjoy the satisfying ending and a cliffhanger to a part II. Leave out some reviews again, please! :)**_


	17. Deleted Scene 1

_**Hello, everyone! This is LandoftheFuture and the two chapters that I was supposed to work for this story "How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors" will be the deleted scenes that I didn't put in the story. Hope you'll see the reason why I wanted to get this story done so quickly! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors**_

_**Deleted Scene #1**_

Somewhere, far away in the forest, we see Po walking in the woods with anger after his argument with Master Shifu. We cut to flashbacks of the time he met Shifu when he first came to the Jade Palace after Oogway had chosen him to become the Dragon Warrior.

"_You will never be the Dragon Warrior_!"

"_Oogway may have picked you, but when I'm through with you, I promise you, you're going to wish he hadn't_!"

"_I've been taking easy on you, panda, but no more_!"

"_How are you going to change this into a Dragon Warrior? Huh_?"

"_I don't know_!"

Po weighs his head down in sorrow and sheds a few tears from his eyes. He then thought to himself, "_What more can I do now? I'm far away from the others. Especially Shifu_." Then, we cut to flashbacks of him and Shifu walking towards the Pool of Sacred Tears before everything else.

"_Do you want to learn kung fu_?"

"_Yeah_!"

"_Then, I am your master_!"

"_You have done well, panda_!"

"_I've done awesome_!"

"_The mark of a true hero is humility, but yes. You have done awesome_."

"_I didn't die. I defeated Tai Lung_."

"_You have brought peace to the Valley and to me_."

We then cut back to Po before he looks at his medallion and to the northern side of the direction, now realizing that Shifu still needs him more than ever.

"I must be out of my mind", said Po and ran back to find the vikings and the other kung fu masters.

* * *

_**This scene where Po realizes that Shifu needs him more than ever was the reason why it didn't make it to the story. I hope it might enchant you all who had given this more feedback than ever! Deleted Scene #2 will be coming right up in a moment! Enjoy!**_


	18. Deleted Scene 2

_**How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors**_

_**Deleted Scene #2**_

We cut to Po, Tigress, Shifu, and Tai Lung teaching Heather some of their own kung fu moves for nearly a couple of hours. Heather, despite falling backwards a few times before she can learn those kung fu moves right, managed to do it without hesitation.

"Well done, Heather", said Shifu, "You have decently learned well from Master Po, Tai Lung, and Tigress altogether. However, there are two more that you must learn from the panda and the snow leopard."

"What kind of two kung moves?", asked Heather.

"Po, Tai Lung, proceed to tell her", said Shifu.

"Master", said Po and turned to Heather, "Heather, the only thing that I have learned is something that Shifu used against me. It made me feel scared that I would be dead, but it's a secret that you and Hiccup will have to use when the time is right. It's called the "Wuxi Finger Hold". You just have to use your pinky finger on your opponent. The hardest part is cleaning up afterwards. That's what Shifu told me. Also, the second thing that I've learned is "Inner Peace". It can make you flow with your emotions and the memories of the past that you remember."

"That's... intriguing", said Heather, "Tai Lung, what kind of moves do you want me to learn?"

"The nerve attack", said Tai Lung, "It can paralyze your opponent real easily. We'll do it after your "Wuxi Finger Hold" and "Inner Peace". Now, let's see you try those moves."

Heather did what Po had told him and used the move on a tree nearby. She flexed her pinky finger on the branch and after she closed her eyes, the tree magically vanished into a cloud of gold dust. Heather becomes amazed and closes her eyes before she starts to use the Inner Peace move by remembering the times she had including the time she worked for the Outcasts in order to get her parents back. She also remembered the time where she regretted betraying Hiccup and the other vikings at Berk by getting the Book of Dragons to bring it to Alvin the Treacherous. She used a raindrop when it started to rain on her before she twirled her body around. She waved her left hand in the right direction before she let the raindrop go on a tree leaf. She opened her eyes and then to her surprise, Ryan Mors clapped in a more appropriate manner.

"You did great, Heather", said Ryan Mors and Heather, having standing with one foot on the ground, accidently trips on the ground and falls on her face.

"You alright?", asked Ryan Mors.

"Yeah, I think", said Heather and after Ryan gets her up with his hand, they looked at each other before they blushed brightly red.

"Um... I...", said Ryan Mors, "I just... don't know what to say anymore. I mean, we just met each other yesterday."

"Well, maybe one day, we can spend some quality time with each other when... we're on another adventure", said Heather, "See you later, Ryan."

"See you later, Heather", said Ryan Mors and after he walks away from the others, he thought to himself, "_That was stupid, Ryan! She was fine! She doesn't need any help! And yet... she is beautiful. I'll talk to her again one day. Very soon_."

* * *

_**That's all for the deleted scenes that include Po heading back to the others after his argument with Shifu and where Heather from Dragons: Riders of Berk learns kung fu from Po and Tai Lung, the Dragon Warriors themselves. Hope you all like them and keep urging me to continue How To Train Your Kung Fu: Dragon Warriors II which has been made three days ago. I will do what I can to continue it, so keep your fingers crossed and happy reviewing!**_


End file.
